


Be There

by Urundermyskin



Series: season 10 scenes [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ian misses mickey, Loneliness, M/M, Phone Call, Prison, Sad Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urundermyskin/pseuds/Urundermyskin
Summary: Ian is out of prison for one day and is already missing Mickey
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: season 10 scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566535
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of last episode (10X05)

The welcome home was odd. Ian had expected to jump right into things. Just like they were before. But the second he heard Lip talking about his kid, he realized that wasn’t going to happen. Ian had missed his family everyday, but he was starting to think that was one sided. Sure he didn’t doubt that they thought about him because they clearly had since they visited every once in a while when they were free. But Ian found that when they did visit it would start off with the polite “How are you? What’s going on with you and Mick?” But Ian felt like the second he would launch into the conversation he would get cut off. Ian never felt satisfied after the visits. Instead it left him feeling left out and lonely. But it started to dawn on Ian that there would always be that one person who would put him first. That one person that would let him go on and on about random bullshit, but never interrupt. That one person that would calm him down or hold him tight when he was upset. And that one person always seemed to be Mickey. 

The party they had thrown him was nice and Ian enjoyed it while it lasted, but he could tell that everyone still had their own things going on. They had moved on and grown up without him. It had died down close to three in the morning. Ian was exhausted and desperate to sleep in his bed after months of sleeping on an inch thick, plastic mattress. He could just imagine the sleep he’d get, wrapped up in his own blankets and not having to wake up by the buzzer going off and guards banging on the cell door. Instead he’d probably wake up to the noise of his siblings yelling and banging things around in the kitchen, but Ian would much rather wake up that way. 

Ian walked to Lip’s room where Lip had gone only twenty minutes earlier. He had put Fred to bed close to ten, but checked on him constantly. From what Ian could tell, Lip didn’t trust Tami enough to leave Fred alone with her for long periods of time. 

Ian knocked softly before cracking the door open and popping his head in. “Hey,” he whispered.

Lip looked up from where he sat on the edge of the bed. Tami was asleep on the other side and Fred was asleep in Lip’s arms. “Hey, you going to bed?”

Ian nodded. “Yeah, just wanted to say goodnight,” he whispered. Ian had gone in with the intentions of asking Lip to smoke with him or even just chat before bed because he still had so many things to share with him. But seeing him with tired eyes holding his sleeping kid, Ian knew he had to let him sleep. 

Lip smiled tiredly. “Let me know if you need anything, man. Goodnight.”

Ian gave him a tiny smile, nodded and closed the door behind him as he left for his own bedroom. Ian walked into his room and tugged his jeans off along with his tank top before flopping down into his bed. He let out a sigh of relief as he hit the soft mattress beneath him. Sure it was years old and had a few odd stains on it, but it was still ten times more comfortable than the mattress in prison. But even with that, Ian didn’t feel the exhaustion hit him like he thought it would. 

He laid on his mattress with his eyes open, staring up at the dark ceiling above him. Sure the bedroom had changed slightly since Ian had last slept in it. A few posters where removed and others hung up, Lip no longer shared the room and Carl was asleep on the couch downstairs. So it left the tiny bedroom feeling much much bigger than it should have. And even with the twin bed that Ian had all to himself, he felt himself missing the warmth of another body pressed to his side. In prison, him and Mickey could never sleep the whole night in the same bed, but often times in the morning Ian would sneak down to the bottom bunk and wrap his arms around Mickey. He missed the warmth of the older man’s back pressed to his stomach as Ian pressed kisses to his neck and Mickey let out tired little noises that made Ian grin. But now as Ian tried to fall asleep, the room felt cold and much too quiet. 

It was nearly seven in the morning when Ian had finally fell asleep and it only lasted two hours until Ian was roused from his sleep by Fred screaming down the hallway. Ian sighed and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. He stretched out on the bed, but made no move to stand up. He had work in two hours and Ian could feel the dread of it creeping up. Ian thought leaving prison would be this whole new chapter in his life. That he could get a real job, save up and prepare for when Mickey got out. But this whole parole scam just seemed like it was halting all these plans he had made. Now Ian felt like he was just going to let Mickey down again. 

Ian was contemplating getting in a few more minutes of sleep when his phone went off next to him. He sighed softly and answered it. “Hello?”

The second Ian heard the generic greeting that happened every time he used the phones in prison, Ian sat up quickly. “Yes, Yes I accept the call,” he said quickly. 

It took a minute, but the call was sent through and Ian heard the voice he spent all night thinking about. “You miss me yet, Gallagher?”

“Mickey,” Ian breathed out, a smile popping up on his face. It had only been one night but it had been one of the hardest nights he had in years. 

“Was calling to tell you I got my new prison boyfriend,” Mickey teased and Ian laughed. 

“Fuck off,” Ian said, rolling his eyes. “I missed you last night.”

“It’s been one night and you’re already missing me? Huh, didn’t know prison could make someone soft.”

Ian smiled and closed his eyes. Yeah, it was only a night, but it was the truth. He had missed Mickey last night and Ian knew these next few years were going to be torturous. “I’m serious, Mick. Couldn’t sleep last night without you.”

There was a brief silence before Mickey spoke. “Missed you too. Woke up this morning expecting your gangly ass to climb down into my bunk.”

“You know I would have if I was still there.”

Mickey smiled. “I know... So how’s your parole officer? You meet’em yet?”   
Ian scoffed. “Yeah, and she’s a psycho bitch. Took my pee test for me. Said hers has coke in it. So basically now she’s holding me hostage.”

“Shit, you kidding?” Mickey asked. 

“Wish I was.”

“Well don’t do anything stupid, Gallagher. As much as I want to see you again I don't want you back in here with me.”

Ian smiled sadly and nodded. “I know, Mickey. Going to be on the straight and narrow as much as possible.”

“Good cause-” Mickey was cut off by a beeping and he cursed. “Almost out of time.”

Ian sighed. “Call me whenever you can and I promise I’m going to visit you this time. Whenever I can.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course,” Ian said. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Ian. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Ian gripped the phone tighter as if that would bring Mickey closer to him. 

“Bye, Mick.”   


“Bye.”

The phone call cut out and Ian stared down at the screen for a few seconds longer, praying that somehow Mickey would call him right back. But that phone call never came and Ian knew that it wouldn’t for the rest of the day. But he was going to make damn sure that his phone was always on because he wasn’t going to miss a single call from Mickey. Those five minutes they had just shared were the best five minutes he had since he had gotten out of prison. Mickey understood what he had went through and yet he still listened when Ian complained or talked about it. Add Ian knew that no many how many times he told Mickey the same stories over and over again that Mickey would always listen. Ian felt stupid that he hadn’t noticed it before and he felt stupid for what he had said to Lip yesterday. 

“Fuck no.” He had said. 

But truthfully Ian would say “I do” to Mickey in a heartbeat. 

  
  



End file.
